


What really went on at the Melon awards

by LadyPrussia



Series: Let's make love not fanwars [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Namjoon, Established Relationship, M/M, Melon awards, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Basically Namjoon and Jongin fucking at the Melon awards, cause they missed each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request:
> 
> 'Alright, can I request a one shot with EXO's Kai and Namjoon? (*^ω^*)♡'
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

It was never easy to date between groups, specially not when the groups weren’t in the same company. Add to that it being a homosexual relationship in a conservative country and it wasn’t really easy, but what seemed to be the main problem was not that they were gay, it was the fucking fact they were part of two of the most popular male kpop groups, and the fact that their fans had decided to hate each other.

Jongin loved exo-L’s he really did! And he knew that Namjoon loved armies just as much, but the two fan groups had decided to hate each other for no sound reason. Yes they were two active and popular boy groups at the same time, but their style was so different that it was really hard to compare them.

The thing was that it really wasn’t what was on his mind while at the melon awards, with Bts’s comeback, and sm running a slavering not a entertainment company Jongin really hadn’t gotten to see his boyfriend at all. All their communication had been reduced to half asleep calls at shit in the evening, kpop was not good for for relationships especially not hidden ones, and especially not hidden ones where one of you had a pr girlfriend.

So easy to say Jongin’s mind was a little bit in the gutter as his eyes were focused with lightning intensity on his younger boyfriend. While Jongin was still excited and thankful every time they won an award, the shock and disbelief had started to fade. Seeing Namjoon and the rest of Bts looking like they didn’t even believe in the fact that they won were amazing, it didn’t matter that Exo had been expected to win the award, he knew that Bt’s had worked hard for it.

As they walked past were exo was sitting a few hugs were exchanged between the groups, since most of them were generally friends… some were more as well, but that was a story for another day, let’s just say that a lot more butt touching went on between closed doors than any of them wanted to admit.

Jongin was too far away to actually get his hand on the Bts leader, but he managed to meet his stare. As Jongin blinked at him, hoping that no camera caught him Namjoon’s face went from mild disbelief that they actually won, to embarrassment as he remembered the bet they had made.

The bet had been  simple, if Bts won any of the awards that Exo had been expected to win at any award ceremony Jongin got to do whatever he wanted to at that ceremony. Namjoon had easily agreed, because no matter how much success Bts had he still somehow got surprised when ever they won. I quality that Jongin found adorable in his boyfriend, even if he did abuse it a lot. To his defense, actually he had no defense, he just loved seeing Namjoon blush and being shy.

Tho he was pretty sure that even if Namjoon acted shy and embarrassed over it, he had just a much of voyeurism kink as Jongin had, if his younger boyfriend really didn’t want it he knew that all he had to do was said no and Jongin would respect it.

Namjoon looked good tonight, not that he didn’t always look good, but he looked especially wgood tonight all done up almost speechless accepting the award. Having to wait the rest the show to be able to finally get his hands on Namjoon was almost physically painful. Actually that might be his erection instead, Jongin had a very vivid imagination which right now was being used to produce every fantasy of what he wanted to do to Namjoon.

The show was almost over, or well it weren’t but neither Bts nor Exo was needed anymore, Namjoon had left for toilet coursing Jongin to follow him cornering him before he got there “Well fun to see you here”

Namjoon just raised an eyebrow “that might actually be the cheesiest line you have tried to day, which says something for somebody who has more than once tried a Ryan the lion pickup line.”

“You like Ryan!” Jongin protested, his pick up game was great! Namjoon was full of shit.

Namjoon rested his hands on Jongin's hips pulling him closer “Doesn’t make it sexy… Really doesn’t make it sexy”

“Everybody's a critic now a day” but there were no fight in his voice, instead kissing Namjoon, not letting to kiss go to far to fast “I missed you like crazy you know that right?”

The younger nodded, but looked slightly disgruntled that the kiss was broken so quickly “as much as I like to play this with you, we both know that people are going to come looking for us soon, so if you would just as kindly fuck me that would be nice”

“And then they say romance is dead” but he had a point Jongin had to admit Namjoon had a point, he knew that rest of their members had already noticed that they were both missing, and while they probably had nothing to say about it, the rest of the world probably did, better not risk it.

“You can get romance as much as you want when it hasn’t been 2 months since I have even gotten to touch you.” his hand was lightly caressing the older's neck, Jongin knew that Namjoon desperately wanted to slide his hand into his hair and force their lips together, but they also both knew that fucking with Jongin’s styled hair would be a dead give away for them.

Jongin laughed lightly “Classy Joonie, classy” a quick kiss leaving them both wanting more was exchanged before Jongin dragged Namjoon to an tiny abandoned room, “This isn’t going to be soundproof, so you need to keep those lovely sounds inside I am actually going to gag you”

Namjoon didn’t even answer him, just pulled Jongin in for a heated kiss grabbing him through his pants, with a message that clearly said ‘stop stalling’ and who was Jongin to say no to him.

Excitement ran up his spine with the thought of how easily they could be caught, he wanted to take his time but that could wait, opening Namjoon’s belt to push down his pants took my effort than he wanted to admit, but he finally managed to do it.

As always they were in complete sync as Namjoon worked open Jongin’s pants as well pushing them down to his mid thigh, “You got the stuff?” he mumbled, lightly rubbing Jongin through his tight boxer briefs.

“When don’t I? Turn around I need to prep you.” that was when a light blush spread over Namjoon’s tanned feature.

“You don’t have to” He grabbed Jongin's hand and trailed it down his own ass to his hole, letting Jongin feel the plug nested their.

Well that was… Really really fucking hot “Have you had that in the whole night?” now it made way more sense how Namjoon had been unable to sit still in his chair.

“Yeah” He moaned lightly as Jongin pushed on the plug “You always take way too long with fucking prep, and we don’t have to fucking time. So stop your bloody teasing and get in me already”

“Bossy as ever, turn around” Jongin slapped him lightly on the ass signaling him to turn around, which he did quickly resting his arms on the wall.

“You like me bossy, now do your job.” Jongin slowly pulled out the plug, he could see how Namjoon’s body shook as he fought to keep the sounds of pleasure inside him.

Freeing the little package of lube from the pocket of his jeans, he pulled down his boxer briefs coating himself in a quick layer “You sure you don’t need me to prep you, I know we are in a hurry but I don’t want to fucking hurt you”

“That plug is bigger than you, and you know. Now get to it before I decide that fucking myself with that is a better idea.” Well Namjoon was always the leader, and he seemed to have decided what he wanted.

Even if they were in a hurry Jongin leaned down to place a light kiss on his uncovered neck “If you say so love.” He itched to check if he was actually ready for him, but the plug was glistening with lubrication, and he knew that Namjoon wouldn’t take well to him doubting him at this point.

Even if Namjoon was a greedy bitch who didn’t take no for an answer, Jongin refused to rush too fast, he slowly penetrated the younger the first few inches letting him get used to the feeling. He forgot that while Namjoon did technically bottom in this relationship, he did also lead it. He pushed his hips far back forcing Jongin to sink all the way into and forcing a moan from deep in his throat.

“You sure it isn’t you we should gag” Namjoon panted under him, cocky bastard.

Jongin didn’t even bother to answer, he at this point knew better than to try and verbally fight Namjoon on anything, instead settling for a slow tempo with his hips, “Jongin for the love of god, we can make love tonight but now just fucking fuck me.”

Well it was time to finally give Namjoon what he wanted wasn’t it “You are such a cockslut babe” Jongin teased him, but at the same time picking up the speed of his hips. He never gaver Namjoon the time to actually answer as he slid his hand down in front of Namjoon’s mouth, giving him two fingers to take into his mouth.

He could feel how he moaned around his finger, “you and your fucking oral fixation, I swear to god I am going to start getting hard every time I see you bite your lip”

He of course didn’t get an answer as Namjoon circled the fingers with an eager tongue, Jongin could feel how Namjoon tightened around as he pushed down on his tongue, “you are close already aren’t you? How long time how you been on the edge? How long time have you been thinking about me fucking you like this?” Jongin couldn’t stop the word tumble that left his mouth, dirty talk was something that came as neutral to him as breathing, if he didn’t do it it just… felt wrong.

Luckily Namjoon was into it, something that Jongin to this day thanked whatever god there were for. Eager moan could almost be heard as Namjoon released it around his fingers, clearly trying to signal Jongin that he was close and to not stop, not that he planned on it, “you are such a slut, I guess you want me to plug you back up again after won't you? You want my cum to stay inside you for the rest of the night. You want it to stay there until tonight where I am going to eat it out of you before filling you again” He was now nailing Namjoon’s prostate with every thrust of his hips, “are you going to come without me even touching your little cock aren’t you? Such a good little slut”

And that seemed to actually be the end for Namjoon, Jongin’s filthy words combined with the fingers fucking his mouth and his prostate being nailed with every thrust. He came with a quiet moan, releasing over the wall in front of him. With Namjoon’s orgasme he tightened almost impossible tight around Jongin who lost it as well, resting his forehead on Namjoon’s shoulder blade as he tried to keep the sounds in while the orgasme overwhelmed his senses.

They both just stood there for a second panting, trying to get their breath back. Jongin removed the now saliva covered fingers from Namjoon’s mouth “Ew”

“Oh so that is ew, but eating your own cum from my ass is okay” Namjoon’s voice was slightly harmed from where Jongin had probably been pushing on his gag reflex. God it was good neither of them had to perform.

“It doesn’t have to make sense babe” he mumbled pulling out of Namjoon with a grimace.

He had started to pull his pants back up when he got interrupted by Namjoon “I still want to plug back in”  
  
Had it not been because he had already just come he would probably have gotten hard on the spot, god his boyfriend was fucking amazing.   

**Author's Note:**

> Smut friday! This is a little late, cause Black Friday made me take 4 times as long time getting home from uni!
> 
> That is it for smut friday today! Got any requests for next week send it my way!


End file.
